


[玹一] 自醫

by Sunnyniniu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, nct127 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyniniu/pseuds/Sunnyniniu
Summary: 我的心思可能，比这些所有加起来，都更不可告人。
Relationships: Jaeil, 郑在玹文泰一
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	[玹一] 自醫

*玹一

01  
“外科手术室的郑医师啊，听说这次又做了一台了不起的手术啊。”“这下媒体一定会大肆报道吧，毕竟是财团代表的手术。”“哎哟，年纪轻轻运气真的很好啊。”“郑医师毕竟也是有实力在的，让你做你也做不了。”“......”  
科室里议论纷纷，话题的主人公从教授办公室出来的瞬间大家都住了嘴，郑在玹拿着医疗记录回到自己的位置，安静地像往常一样开始做自己的事情。

“文教授找他什么事啊？”  
“哎古，听说这几次手术都是...嗯...说不定私下有矛盾...”  
年轻医生观察着周围，捂着嘴悄声传播八卦，“似乎郑医师很快就能坐上教授的位置呢，到处都在传呢。”  
“那文教授确实会刁难他吧...”

“没有嗯。”  
“你说又不算...啊？！郑前辈！对不起....”年轻医生嚼舌根被抓了个现行。郑在玹靠着工作隔板低着头看着傻愣愣的年轻人，慢悠悠解释，“教授不是那样的人，我很乐意跟着教授学习。”顿了一会儿补上一句，“碰到文教授可是需要磕头感谢神明保佑的事情呢。”  
“是，前辈说的对。”年轻医生心里喃喃自语，至于对教授到这种地步吗，再说了，整个医院都在传，又不是只有他们在说。

比起闪耀的郑在玹，文教授也确实太普通了点。郑在玹现在是专科医生三年，却已经隐隐有了天才医生的称号，连续完成四台难度极高的手术，其中包含影响力很强的病人，且完美无缺没有任何可以挑剔的地方，名声就这么响了起来。郑医师长得帅气又年轻，实力又强，可以说是前途无量的新星，不少教授表明希望带他的意向，毕竟拥有聪明又干练的后辈对自己未来的职场路也有很大的帮助。  
可郑在玹婉拒了所有邀请，主动跟了文泰一教授。

文教授是个很普通的人，三十好几做上了教授，不早也不晚，论文不是震惊学术界的大作但也一直在发，手术不会出错但也不惊艳，一切都普通得过分，就连文泰一原本带的三个医师也不过是医院分配给他的任务。就是这样的文泰一，手下的医师突然成了炙手可热的明星，连带着也被其他人关注起来了。

说起来，文泰一似乎是个不争不抢的人，他像安静的湖，没什么大风大浪，下雨也好，被人扔进了石子也好，大概就会波动那么一点点的涟漪，很快就恢复平静。从有名的医科大学毕业进了有名的医院，无论是谁看都是很好的未来，可是文泰一只是没什么波动地，老老实实从专科医生慢慢做到教授。事实上，能够在而立之年做到教授也确实是很了不起的事，可没有任何人觉得这件事是意外的。文泰一并不是那种孤僻到让人觉得奇怪的人，只是存在感很低而已。别人提起文教授，似乎需要抿着嘴想一会儿，诶，认识倒确实是认识，可是他是什么时候来医院的？来了多久？是不是单身？没有人能一下子反应过来。  
他像藏在云层后的月亮。  
文泰一也会参加科室的团建，会在自己喝醉前悄悄溜走躲避第二场ktv酒会；联谊也不是没参加过，只不过最后的结果大同小异，文教授开心地坐在角落吃韩牛。除了几名老年病人会挂他的号，其余都是只会有一面之缘的普通病人。文泰一就是这样一个模糊的人，可就是这样一个很模糊的人因为郑在玹而被关注到了。

郑在玹指名道姓要他做导师的时候，文泰一有点惊慌，但很快就平静了，像别的被分配来的医师一样带就好了，可他确实没想到郑在玹会引起那么多关注，连带着他一起。文泰一并不讨厌他手里这样一个前途无量的学生，只是确实因为某些原因他并不想如此受人关注。郑在玹被他叫去就是为了聊一聊这件事，文泰一委婉地询问郑在玹想不想更换科室的意向。

“教授，我没有这样的想法，我很愿意跟着您学习。”郑在玹诚恳的样子让文泰一难以解释自己不想因为他受人关注的理由，反倒是郑在玹小心翼翼地开口，“我有什么做的不好的地方吗教授？是不是给您添麻烦了？”  
“啊，不是的！”文泰一有些慌乱，眼神躲闪着，“其实..或许别的教授能更好地带你？如你所知，我并不是我们医院最好的医生，像你这样的...嗯...天才，应该有更好的老师才对。”  
“不是这样！”郑在玹激动地撑着桌子，桌上笔筒里的笔都震了一下，“抱歉教授，我冒失了。”他反应过来后收回了手，“您是很了不起的医生，我....我确实只想跟着您学习。我也没有想要调换科室的想法...请您...如果您不讨厌我的话，请允许我继续跟着您，可以吗？”  
文泰一表情有些僵硬，说实话他没有收到过如此强烈的表达心意的沟通，一时也不知道如何反应，他确实不讨厌郑在玹，甚至算很欣赏这位后辈的，但是也有随之而来的困扰，只是他现在还不知道怎么开口向面前的人解释。  
“我...那你..就继续留下？”文泰一喝了一口水，佯装镇定，“去工作吧！我也要整理一下文件了。”  
“好的，教授。”

02  
郑在玹在会上说出文泰一的名字的时候是很激动的，当然，表面上看不出来。郑在玹比想象中认识文泰一要早的多，可能是在百无聊赖的大学，郑大学生对自己的专业不算满意，偶然听到的医学讲座。文泰一那时候还只是文医生，说话也并不有趣，可是郑在玹意外地被吸引住了。

“治疗不是医生的职责，治愈才是。”

周围的人都在玩手机打哈欠，郑在玹却在这样一场讲座中改变了人生轨迹。他转了系，医科专业毕业，以优秀的成绩进了医院，用最快的速度成长起来，然后从地方的实习医院转到这里，选择文泰一做自己的导师。  
他很激动的，终于做到自己认可的优秀程度，允许自己出现在尊敬的前辈的面前，一切都准备就绪，足够体面足够抬得起头去靠近的感觉。

所以当他被谈话的时候，郑在玹很慌乱，当然，表面上也看不出来。他故作镇定，其实早就想问出口，为什么要赶他走，是不是讨厌他，但并不敢贸然这么做，教授如果被这样询问一定会很疑惑很困扰，文泰一并不知道自己是谁也不认识自己，没有理由承受陌生后辈的质问。郑在玹是个很谨慎的人，绝对不能贸然把教授吓到了。

12岁的少年睁眼的时候看到的是白色的天花板吊着的盐水挂着的打完石膏的腿。腿怎么断的他也不太记得，醒来头也沉沉的，一阵一阵钝痛。  
“哦？你醒了？”问这话的人推开门，走到他身边，呼吸一下子很近，吓得少年想往后缩却因为腿被固定住而撞到了床架子。呼吸很快就离开了，陌生人只是为了按床头的呼叫铃。

“醒了的话记得把家庭信息告诉医生啊，说起来你身上怎么什么学生证也没有书包也没有？这么久了都没能联系上你的家长呢。”年轻人咬了一口苹果，扔了一个给少年，少年没能反应过来，苹果砸到了肚子。  
“你救了我吗？”少年小心地询问。  
“呀小子，要说敬语啊，我可比你年长不少吧！”  
“抱歉，谢谢您。”  
“医生来了哦。”年轻人嘴里含着苹果说话口齿不清，起身给医生让位。少年清醒地应答着所有的问题，“父母的联系方式是这个，不过大概率联系不上，如果非亲属也可以的话，请拨打这个电话吧。”

“呀，小鬼，很能干嘛，别的小孩碰到这种事早就哭了吧？”  
“谢谢您先生。”少年冷静地开口，“如果方便的话请留下银行账号吧，我的监护人会把医疗垫付的钱款打过去，麻烦到您了真的很抱歉，您可以早点回去，我没事的。”  
“呀，这个点地铁末班车也没了啊。”年轻人把吃完的苹果核扔进垃圾桶，“我等你的监护人来了再走吧，把你这样的小鬼丢下还是不行啊。”

随后的几天年轻人也会出现在病房，“你的监护人又恰好不在吗？”  
“是的。”少年看着年轻人撒谎也不脸红，父母亲没出现过，这几天到医院来的不过就是家里的事务员和这个陌生人而已，“还没问您叫什么名字？”  
“又不重要，我也不知道你的名字。”  
“我叫郑在玹。”  
“那我也不告诉你。”  
少年一愣，“那你为什么每天都来呢？”  
“啊呀...”年轻人隔着毛线帽抓了抓后脑勺，“做好事不是要做到底嘛，别看我这样，我可是未来的医生呢。”  
“哦？”  
“治疗又不是医生的职责，治愈才是吧。不然做医生有什么意义？”年轻人撇撇嘴，“等你好了我自然就不来咯。”说着拎着自己的滑板车离开了病房。

少年和年轻人相处了几日后他就不来了，因为医生宣布没有大碍可以回家修养。  
“恢复得很好呢，好孩子。不过多亏有人为你做了急救，不然你的腿即使恢复了也会留下残疾呢。”  
“医生先生，为我垫付医疗费的那位先生有没有留下联系方式或者名字呢？”  
“我看看....呃...似乎是假名字呢。”  
Moon先生，联系方式：123456789  
少年有些着急，“那他最初打急救电话的时候应该有联系方式的记录吧？”  
“那个啊...都是转到急救中心呢，很难查到记录了....”

所以郑在玹听到那句话的时候，回忆似乎全都涌上来了，虽然模模糊糊的，不记得那人的样子，可唯独这句话很耳熟。  
“治疗不是医生的职责，治愈才是。这是我尊敬的老师告诉我的一句话，当时我们作为新生....”  
郑在玹也不记得后来文医生具体说了些什么，只是觉得自己可能找到方向了，倒不是为了谁，只是在那个时候加上冲进脑海里的回忆，声音重叠起来，似乎让他在迷茫的雾里找到了出口。

03  
跟随文教授的日子很普通，郑在玹原本担心教授是不是讨厌他，可似乎也没有对他有什么区别对待，所有诊疗，研讨会，病例研究，手术，都和原来并没有什么不同。文泰一是有问必答的好老师，但除此之外也不会对别人有过多的关心，科室里谈论的八卦，文泰一似乎从来都不会参与，可能也和教授的身份有关吧，没有学生敢和老师一起讨论医院的八卦。

反倒是郑在玹，加入科室后受到了出乎预料的欢迎。  
“在玹呐！”  
“是，前辈，什么事呢？”  
漂亮的女性前辈划着办公椅到他旁边，手挡着嘴悄声问，“在玹还是单身吗？”  
“啊？...啊，是的！”  
“有喜欢的人吗？”  
“暂时..没有这方面的考虑....”  
“麻醉科好多妹妹问我要你的联系方式呢，苦恼。诶？这样！周五下班要不要来一起吃泡菜锅啊？”  
“啊...啊？”初入科室的郑在玹面对突如其来的邀请显得有点生涩，“我确认一下时间表再告诉您吧？”  
“啊~被拒绝了啊~”漂亮前辈笑嘻嘻，似乎也没有不开心的样子，“在玹为什么会来文教授的科室呢？听说你指明要来他这里呢，不是说文教授不好的意思....只是...他似乎不是很有名的教授吧？像你这样的...或许去心脏科或者疼痛科不会更有前途吗？”  
“前辈不要笑我了。啊~这是秘密哦，秘密~”郑在玹笑了笑，露出酒窝，突然就从帅气变成了可爱的样子，漂亮前辈甚至愣了一会儿，盯了一会儿发现自己有些失态，“在玹长得可真是好看，在我们科室真是幸运！我走了，有空要一起吃泡菜锅哦~”转移话题后划着椅子离开。

文泰一的科室有一个奇怪的习惯，每天的早会都要喊出自己的名字，有点像抢答游戏，就连文泰一也不例外，平常严肃认真的教授也会一本正经拍下桌子站起来大喊，“文泰一，到了！”虽然一开始大家觉得很好笑，久而久之也成了习惯。入科室随俗的郑在玹也因为这个习惯笑了两三天，到第四天终于能憋住自己的笑，拍下桌子大喊，“郑在玹，到了！”  
“前辈，为什么会有这样的习惯呢？”郑在玹在会议结束后拉着比他长两年的男性医生询问。  
“啊，我来的时候文教授就说过这个习惯了，大家也很好地遵守着，至于理由倒是没有人问过呢，你要不要去问问教授哈哈哈？”  
不了不了，郑在玹默默回答，还没搞清楚教授会不会把他赶走的情况下还是不要轻举妄动惹教授的注意了。  
虽然他很想被教授注意到的。

郑在玹的欢迎会是在周四下班后，整个办公室的人都会去聚餐，主持氛围的是呆的最久的一位前辈和漂亮前辈，反而文泰一只是坐在旁边放松地看着大家。郑在玹观察着斜对角的教授，是很轻松的表情，大家说到好笑的事情的时候也会跟着笑，前辈起哄文教授的时候似乎有点害羞，但该喝的酒都喝了，让吃脸上的蚯蚓软糖也吃了。郑在玹有些好奇，文泰一和大家似乎也没有想象中那么有距离，或许自己也可以稍微靠的近一些吗？  
“文教授！我可以敬您一杯吗？我很尊敬您！很高兴能加入您的科室！”郑在玹站了起来，前辈们也随即起哄起来，“教授，这个一定要接受的哦，新人很喜欢教授您呢！”“对哦~教授以后对他也要亲近一点呢~”  
文泰一在大家的起哄声中站了起来，笑的有点僵硬，不过还是柔柔地开口，“欢迎你哦，在玹~”然后干杯仰头一下子喝完杯子里的酒，收起表情坐下。气氛很热烈，大家为文教授的爽快鼓掌鼓个不停，主人公在玹随后又接受了其他前辈的灌酒。  
直到郑在玹喝完后也坐下，眼睁睁看着文泰一的耳朵红了起来。  
什么嘛，原来不能多喝啊？

原本吃完以后大家一起准备去第二场，郑在玹注意到站在人群后靠着墙企图溜走的文泰一，“大家，明天还要上班，不如早些回家休息吧！下次，下次我请客！”  
“啊~好吧好吧，主人公都准备走了，那说定了哦。”  
“在玹下次要请回来哦~”  
哄哄乱乱的人群，打车的人，摇摇晃晃准备赶末班车的人，结伴乘电车的人，还有偷偷准备一个人溜走的文泰一。

“教授...还好吗？”郑在玹扶住晃了一下的文泰一，文泰一摇了摇头，上下打量了一下，抬头看着郑在玹，“哦？是在玹呐？不回家吗？”  
“我跟教授一个方向呢。”郑在玹发现文泰一似乎比想象中要小，或许是聚会一直坐着看站起的他或是平时办公位坐着的他，从没意识到自己需要低着头看他，像个小孩子一样。  
“哦~”文泰一哦了一声就没有接下去的话了。  
“教授不擅长喝酒吗？”  
“啊...是秘密，秘密。”文泰一晃了晃，要不是郑在玹拉着他的手臂，他可能会倒在墙上，“可别跟他们说啊，我要保持一饮而尽的好形象的。”  
郑在玹噗地笑了出来。  
“没什么好笑的，不要笑了，你也有秘密的，哼哼。”似乎喝醉的文先生话有点多，“不要被我发现了。”  
“好，好。教授住在哪里呢？要不还是打车回去吧？”郑在玹看着文泰一的状态不妙，想着是不是应该把教授送到家比较妥当。  
“我的车，还在前面呢。”  
“教授，喝成这样了，可不能开车啊？”郑在玹一边担忧地告诫，一边又托了一把重心掉地上的文泰一，结果就看到了锁在栏杆上的滑板车。  
“我的车，喏，我回家了。”文泰一蹲下解开滑板车前轮的链条，在差点一屁股摔在地上的时候又被郑在玹扶了一把。  
“教授不要逞强了。”郑在玹一手托着文泰一，另一只手拿着他的滑板车，“打车回去吧，听话。”

最后郑在玹是和文泰一一起下车的，上车不到两分钟，他的教授先生就靠着车窗睡着了，虽然路途不远，郑在玹看着后视镜里睡着的文泰一有点想笑，原来教授是这样的人吗，这样的想法会冒出来，还挺可爱的，30几岁了还在滑滑板车上下班吗？想着想着就到了，把迷糊的文先生扛下车，一手拎着滑板车一手拎着把重量全靠在他身上的文泰一。  
“滑板车，轮子，直接推就好了，不重吗？”迷糊的文先生醒来后第一句话是弹出来的不连贯短句，“我到家了，谢谢你。很晚了，你也早点回去吧。”说着跟他挥挥手拜拜，暴力拖着滑板车，郑在玹看着在门口楼梯上撞了两三下的滑板车，不知道该心疼车还是楼梯，看着文泰一关上门，郑在玹才慢悠悠准备回去，没忍住脸上的笑意。

这算和文教授亲近起来了吗？

04  
“文教授，33床的病患资料放在这里了。”  
“好，谢谢。”  
郑在玹准备离开文泰一办公室的时候突发奇想，“教授，要不要一起吃午餐？”  
“啊..？唔嗯。”文泰一抬头有些惊讶地看着他，似乎没找到能够拒绝的理由，就点了头。  
看来文教授是个不擅长拒绝别人的人，郑在玹笑起来酒窝就会出来，“好哦，等会我在餐厅等您哦~”

“什么事啊这么开心？”  
“啊？没有啊？”  
“你哼了一个上午的歌。”漂亮前辈意味深长，“中午要一起吃饭吗？”  
“啊抱歉前辈，我有约了。”  
“哦~”  
“前辈不要想多了，是和文教授。”  
“嗯？教授竟然会答应吗？”漂亮前辈一脸不可思议的样子，“教授一直是一个人随机挑选座位吃饭呢。”  
“你们没邀请他吧？”  
“不是哦，通常教授会避开我们吃饭的时间呢，提前溜走或者说有事要等等再去吃。算了，我们去吃了哦。”  
郑在玹点了点头，考虑了些什么给文泰一发了消息，“教授，我们12：30去吃饭可以吗？”  
很快收到了回复。  
“好。”

不过在郑在玹眼睁睁看着文泰一端着餐盘东张西望从他面前经过三次后坐在另一个人面前的时候，他突然觉得自己像抓住了点什么，但却毫无头绪，只是起身走到文泰一旁边，“教授！不是说好一起吃饭吗？”  
文泰一眼神闪过一丝慌乱，“哦，哦是，我没找到你。”  
不安感又出现了，郑在玹也说不清哪里来的感觉，或许文泰一真的没有看到他吧，即使在自己面前经过了三次。  
“教授，在这边。”郑在玹很快抛掉了奇怪的感受，和文泰一面对面坐下吃饭，“教授现在还滑滑板车上下班吗？”  
“啊...偶尔才会。”文泰一避免和对面的人有过多的眼神接触，闷着脑袋吃东西，在郑在玹眼里看起来像一只小松鼠。  
“教授的科室为什么会有报名字的传统呢？”郑在玹随意地挑起话题，看到对面人明显停顿了一下。  
“鼓舞士气。”文泰一很正经地回答了这个问题，“在玹，吃饭的时候要好好吃，讲话不太好。”  
“啊..对不起，教授。”  
郑在玹于是只能一边看文泰一吃东西一边吃东西。

本来有很多想聊的事情，结果都被堵在嘴里了，郑在玹慢悠悠咀嚼，看着对面看起来根本不像三十几岁的文泰一，特别想问他是不是未成年装作大人。  
“有没有人说过教授您看起来很年轻？”  
“唔？嗯...我可是童颜...”文泰一回答任何问题都似乎一本正经的样子，和回答专业问题一样的语气，可说出来的答案只会让人觉得特别好笑，“很好笑吗？”  
郑在玹一边捂住嘴一边摆手，还被呛到了两下，“没有没有，教授您说的话很有趣。”  
“说了吃饭的时候不要讲话了。”  
连唠叨的样子都很可爱。

郑在玹觉得自己可能对教授有尊崇滤镜之类的东西，似乎文泰一的一举一动在他看来都很有意思，有点像小孩，但也并不意外。  
“在玹...”“教授...”  
几乎同时开口，“教授您先说吧。”两个人朝着科室的方向走，文泰一似乎也在苦恼怎么开口，本来想说的话被同步的声音堵了回去。  
“就是..似乎和在玹吃饭会花费比较长的时间...所以....”  
“所以下次我会吃快一点的！我保证！”文泰一看到极度真诚的眼神的时候又一次不知道该怎么办了，郑在玹就那么盯着他，表情也很认真，就差要伸手发誓了。  
“啊...”文泰一并不知道该怎么再次提出想一个人吃饭的要求，他实在是个不擅长拒绝的人，“在玹刚刚想说什么呢？”  
“想道歉，因为教授应该不喜欢吃饭的时候聊天。”  
“啊..这样...”  
“所以下次会快些吃的。”郑在玹承诺地很认真，“可以吃完以后再和教授聊天吗？”  
“也..也不是不行...”  
郑在玹觉得下一秒文先生就要落荒而逃了，笑着露出酒窝，“教授，不用勉强的。谢谢教授愿意和我一起吃饭。”

05  
郑在玹慢慢也在午餐时间的度过中和文泰一稍微亲近了一些，只是越亲近，郑在玹曾经出现过的异样感就会越明显，虽然总是一闪而过抓不住，但他终于好像感觉到了异样感的来源。  
文泰一很避免和人的亲近接触。  
似乎就是交际到一定的程度就不会有任何更深的关系了，他是个很柔软不擅长拒绝别人的人，所以通常会想方设法避免，用很委婉的方式逃走，似乎对外人竖起了一面墙，上面大刺刺地写着禁止靠近。  
还有就是，他似乎近视很严重也不戴眼镜。郑在玹不知道为什么会有这样的想法，可能是因为文泰一见到别人都要打量一会儿，明明自己在面前经过了三次也认不出，还有奇怪的报名字流程，虽然已经习惯了，但总觉得鼓舞士气这种话大概只是文泰一随口说的无聊话。

曾经有一次郑在玹换掉白大褂以后在下班路上被赶着去哪里的文泰一撞到，文泰一明明抬头看到他了却用了敬语道歉，郑在玹当时也有一闪而过的不安感，但很快就消失了，“教授没事吧？有没有撞到？”  
文泰一顿了顿，低头后慢悠悠应答，“在玹啊，抱歉啊，刚刚在想事情，撞到你了。”  
用的是平语。

虽然有很多异样的感觉，可郑在玹反倒是自己，越认识文泰一越觉得选他做导师很好，先不论专业程度上他不输给任何人，人格魅力也足够吸引人了，郑在玹不明白为什么文泰一没能被所有人都认识。

郑在玹因为治愈财团代表的手术而变得有名，随之而来的还有知名人士指名道姓地挂号以及私下的手术要求，郑在玹为难地去找文泰一商量，被告知力所能及就好。于是郑在玹就接下了自己能力范围内的事情，没想到让他的名声又翻了番，甚至有媒体要为他做专访。  
“...我的教授，文泰一先生给了我很大的帮助....”郑在玹采访中不知道多少次提到了文泰一的名字，显然的，文泰一也连带着被关注起来。

教授不该被埋没，应该被更多人认识，郑在玹确实有这样的打算所以才会刻意提很多次他的名字，可没想到迎来了第二次的谈话。郑在玹是第一次看到文泰一慌乱且有些生气的样子，“在玹，你记不记得我们之前谈过一次呢？”  
“记得的教授，抱歉，是不是我给您造成了困扰？”  
“在玹啊...你真的太显眼了。”  
“教授不希望被大家认识吗？”郑在玹似乎仗着自己和文泰一关系亲近了一些，敢扔出反问句了，“教授这么了不起的人不该被更多人认识吗？”  
“我并不好，所以不想。”文泰一的回答也很强硬。  
“教授是不是，有什么秘密？”郑在玹终于开始试探，因为太不对劲了，不安感和异样感再次出现，他觉得自己这次似乎能找到答案。  
“每个人都有秘密，秘密说出来就不叫秘密了。”  
“不想被大家认识，作为医生难道不想救更多人吗？”  
“...不被认识也可以救自己能救的人。”  
“教授不是说过吗，治疗不是医生的职责，治愈才是。”郑在玹盯着文泰一的眼睛，“让更多人知道教授，教授就有机会治愈更多的人不是吗？”

文泰一说不出更多的回答。

“我知道教授的秘密。”郑在玹一字一顿的讲，“可我没有告诉任何人吧？教授为什么不能信任一下我呢？”郑在玹确实没有把自己所知道的教授到处乱告诉别人，喝了酒会脸红，认真地胡说，滑板车上下班，和教授形象反差很大的行为显得过分可爱。  
“...既然知道，为什么还那么显眼呢？”文泰一顿了很久才轻轻地回了这样一句话，“我没办法被人关注的，会让我很困扰。”  
“那种秘密算什么难以启齿吗？每个人或多或少会有吧？”  
“像我一样没办法认识人吗？”文泰一反问了一句。

“没办法认识人又怎...怎么样....”最后几个字几乎被郑在玹吞了下去，不是不太能喝酒吗，为什么会变出这样的话呢？  
“不怎么样吗？”文泰一抬头看着郑在玹的眼睛，“我这样盯着你也认不出你，如果不是棕色的皮鞋胸口的名牌和在玹你的声音，我没办法把你和任何人区分开。这样的人，被人注意到之后会是什么后果呢？”  
“教授....”郑在玹想起了常有的异样感，似乎像抓住了线头。  
“会出错，会不被信任，会没有办法做医生。”文泰一声音不再有波动，变回了平常柔柔的平静声音，像湖里被扔了石头，产生涟漪后很快恢复了平静，“这就是脸盲症患者被公众知道秘密的后果。”

郑在玹花了很久消化这个秘密，即使他一开始并没有想要探究到这个地步的想法，现在也被动地知道了，他开不了口说一开始他并不知道这件事，他说的只是喝酒，是当时文泰一开玩笑跟他说的话，异样感他全都归结于近视眼了，他真的没有想过脸盲症，也没有想过这样的后果。  
这时候他也才终于意识到自己好像确实给文泰一带去了太多麻烦和困扰，毕竟事关教授的职业生涯甚至一生，也知道文先生究竟有多好脾气才没有厉声把他赶走没有对他有任何偏见地对待。  
要怎么弥补？要怎么办呢？

“教授...”郑在玹直直地向文泰一行了九十度的躬，“真的太抱歉了，对不起教授。”郑在玹表情很严肃，“真的很抱歉，我无法对您说谎，我开始说的秘密只是您上次喝醉后对我说的玩笑话，对于您我也只是误解为严重近视，并没有想到这样严重的后果，我真的非常非常抱歉。”  
郑在玹停顿了一下，抓住了文泰一的肩膀，“可是教授，无论您是什么样的，我都会无条件为教授保守秘密，您真的可以信任我的。一个人承受，不会太痛苦了吗？或许有个人愿意保护您，也不行吗？您可能不知道我为什么对您那么执着，可确实我是因为您才下定决心成为一名医生的，您对我很重要，非常重要...如果可能的话....能不能..能不能让我替您分担一些呢？”

文泰一面对突如其来的解释发愣，更是惊讶于自己在郑在玹心中有如此重要的作用，或许确实是年轻人的诚恳，也可能后果并不一定如自己想的那么糟糕，又或者自己根本没办法对这样一个优秀的后辈真正的讨厌。  
文泰一没办法做到把这样的人强硬地赶走或者拒绝，只是平静地接受了事实，“在玹，无论之前知不知道，现在也是知道我的秘密了，对吗？后果我也说得很明白，分担和信任不是那么简单的事情，毕竟真的产生后果只会由我一个人承担。所以在玹对我最大的帮助就是离开，或者保持低调，把这件事忘记。”  
“教授....”  
“对你来说很不公平吧？要天才遮盖自己的光芒？”文泰一突然笑了笑，“所以啊...”  
“我知道的教授，我不会给您添麻烦的，我会在您身边守护好您的。”郑在玹眼睛里是浓浓的坚定，“教授不也是吗？遮盖自己的光。如果真的因为我产生了后果，我会对教授负责到底。但我相信不会有这个如果，请教授相信我。”  
“怎么说得像求婚啊？”文泰一笑了笑，不着痕迹地脱离了郑在玹的手，“那随便你，有下次的话我会申请把你送走。”  
这次郑在玹能感觉到文泰一不再紧绷的状态，似乎真的把担子扔给了他一半，郑在玹越细想越能感觉到教授的压力和独自承受的东西，他紧了紧拳头。  
“谢谢教授。”

06  
人们常说，共同的秘密是人与人关系的催化剂，可对于郑在玹和文泰一来说，像是避之不及的东西。郑在玹能明显感觉到原本亲近起来的关系因为上次的谈话而更加疏远，倒也不算是疏远，只是文泰一躲避得太过明显，除了工作上的交流外不再有任何私下的交流，郑在玹的消息他也不会回复，工作之余的邀约也不会答应，仿佛他是什么瘟疫病毒。

这样的日子没持续多久就轮到了一个不得不打破的契机，郑在玹先生需要和文泰一先生共同值晚班。  
不过当晚郑在玹就发现了文先生状态的不对劲，文泰一一直心不在焉，昏昏沉沉的，面色似乎也不太好，“教授你还好吗？脸色，看起来很不好？”  
“唔？啊...可能有点感冒...”  
“要不先回去休息吧？我会在这的。”  
“...没...没关系。”文泰一眯着眼拍了拍脸颊，抬手甩开袖子看他的机械表，“还有三个小时就下班了....你干嘛？”  
郑在玹正色走到文泰一面前手背贴上了他的额头，皱了皱眉头，双手捧上他的脸颊，嘴唇贴上了文泰一的额头，也就几秒的时间就离开了，“教授你是不是发烧了？”  
文泰一愣着看着皱着眉头的郑在玹，失去了反应能力。  
“我去问护士站要体温计。”

郑在玹没过一会儿拿着枪式体温计进了文泰一的办公室，半蹲下对着教授的耳朵，“失礼了。”  
滴的一声，文泰一觉得像是过去了几个小时一样，本身就因为感冒昏昏沉沉，郑在玹一系列过分亲密的动作让他来不及反应也无法拒绝。  
“38.2℃，教授，你赶快回家休息吧，要我送你回去吗？”郑在玹严肃且认真地给了文泰一建议，似乎一下子变成了唠叨的欧姆尼，嘴里念叨着最近流行感冒严重之类的话。  
“原来在玹对病人这么负责啊。”文泰一没来由地来了这么一句话，“很唠叨哦。”  
郑在玹愣了一下。  
“我自己回去，科室不能没人值班，辛苦了。”文泰一的声音还是没多大起伏，先前玩笑似的话和现在的回应语调没有任何差异。  
“我还以为教授会硬要留下，我都想好跟护士站的请假说辞了，把你硬塞回家。”郑在玹看着套上羽绒服变得像企鹅一样的文泰一，思考着这个时候抱一下他会不会漏气。  
“不会的，我很惜命的。”文泰一把拉链拉到顶端，像听话的幼儿园小朋友，连帽子的魔术贴都贴得牢牢的，做好了充足的保暖工作。  
“打车回去，不要滑滑板车。”  
“知道了。”

“辛苦了郑医生，我们来换班咯。”赶来上班的同事们纷纷和郑在玹打招呼，郑在玹一边回应，一边挂好自己的白大褂塞进柜子。  
“文教授不在吗？”  
“生病了，让教授先回去了。”  
“这样啊，不过教授确实需要好好休息一下。在玹你也早点回去休息吧，辛苦了。”前辈们寒暄完便回到了自己的岗位，郑在玹套上了风衣准备离开。

郑在玹在回家的路上拐了个弯，买了粥和参鸡汤打包带走，走着走着就到了文泰一的家门口，郑在玹隔着铁门都看到了扔在楼梯上的滑板车，看来教授并没有想象中听话。  
“失礼了。”对着空气说话，郑在玹打开了没锁的铁门，又敲了敲大门，把手一摁就开了，郑在玹开始怀疑文泰一家里是不是进了小偷，不但门没锁，门口的鞋子歪七扭八地三四双不成对随机摆放，连放眼望去最显眼的都是地上一件乱扔的T恤。  
“教授，你在吗？”郑在玹蹲下把鞋子脱了顺便帮主人把鞋子们整理整齐，跨过地上的障碍，“教授，我是在玹，你还好吗，吃药了吗？”  
郑在玹喊了半天没有回应，尝试寻找房间内有没有文泰一的踪迹，刚开了条卧室的门缝，就似乎撞到了什么东西，郑在玹推了推，就看到了有好好的床不睡躺在地上还堵住了门的文泰一先生。  
“教授，你还好吗？我带了粥和参鸡汤，要起来吃一点吗？”  
“呀，小子，要说敬语啊。”被窝里传来闷闷的声音，郑在玹一愣，一个是意识到自己刚刚用了平语，还有就是都这个时候了文泰一竟然在在意这个吗？  
郑在玹弄不懂文泰一，似乎是个有条理又无厘头的人，对待工作的认真和对其他所有人和事的随便让他觉得似乎是两个人格拼成了一个，可同时出现在文泰一身上却一点也不违和，变成了特别的文泰一。  
还有，这句话，似乎在哪里听过。

“想吃披萨...”被窝里又穿出闷闷的微弱的声音，柔柔的软绵绵的，和平常的文泰一一样没有攻击力。  
“教授是在撒娇吗？”郑在玹把外带食品放在桌上，又挤进了被文泰一堵住的卧室，把地上连人带被子的一团东西抱起来安顿在床上，翻开被子试图把人的脑袋找出来，“生病期间吃得还是清淡一些吧，您说呢教授？”  
“先...先出去...”郑在玹好不容易看到了文泰一因为发烧泛红的脸，就被赶了出去，郑先生对待病号是很温柔的，“好，我出去了，穿暖一点起来吃点东西，把药也吃了。”  
郑在玹出房间门的时候还看到了地上乱扔的两只袜子。

郑在玹似乎又发现了文泰一不听话的证据，他穿着五分裤和羽绒服，光着脚出来的，没有人会在大冬天穿成这样，何况还是一个发热的病号。  
“参鸡汤参鸡汤~”似乎打起了一点精神，文泰一嘴里轻声念叨着，坐下的时候才开始打量站着的郑在玹。  
“我是在玹，您认得出我吗？”  
“鞋子没换，认得出。”文泰一收回视线开始对付食物。  
“要是换了呢？教授靠什么才能认出我呢？”  
“声音，发型，身形，唔好喝，烫！”文泰一慢悠悠地蹦出一个个词语，“认得出的。汤很好喝，谢谢。”

“教授和我想象中很不一样。”郑在玹坐在了餐桌的对面，看着对面的病号。  
“嗯？”  
“不太听话，但明明对待工作很认真严谨。”  
“并不冲突。”  
“教授以前大学的时候有没有帮助过小孩子呢？比如骨折什么的，一直去探望？”  
“不记得了。”文泰一仍低着头，“反正记不住是谁，干脆就忘了。何况我以前帮助过很多人。”  
“教授很善良。”  
“敬老院社会实践活动，学分需要。”  
“那也在帮助别人呢。”  
“他们都认得我，可我一次也认不出他们。”文泰一安静地叙述，“所以干脆不记得了。”

“那教授以后也会把我...们科室的人忘了吗？”  
“嗯，可能吧。毕竟到现在也不知道你们的样子，反正总会忘得，干脆就不要纠葛太深了。”文泰一每个问题都给出了很完整的负面理由，可他态度太自然了，就好像在叙述自己吃饭喝水的理由一样平常。

“多谢来看望我，食物总共的费用是多少呢？”文泰一侧着头询问正在整理食物残余的郑在玹，刚刚他说不需要帮忙清理，郑在玹还是帮他把东西收拾干净了。  
“算我请教授的吧。教授药吃了吗？”郑在玹关上水龙头，甩干手上的水珠。  
“不吃了，睡一觉明天就会好的，郑医生早点回去休息吧，一晚上没休息了吧？”文泰一盘腿坐在沙发上，睡过一会儿吃过东西后状态似乎好了很多，只是脸上的红还没褪下去。郑在玹又自说自话捧着文泰一的脸，嘴唇贴上了额头。

“不行，不吃药烧退不了。”郑在玹似乎不觉得刚刚的行为有任何不妥，“教授，家庭药箱在哪里呢？”  
“...柜子里....第三个...”文泰一的脸好像更红了点，“在玹...”  
“嗯？教授家里有这个啊，可以起作用，记得要吃啊。”郑在玹拿出两盒药，把其余的东西收好放回原处。

“在玹，你不觉得，你对我的动作，过于亲近了吗？”文泰一顿了很久才问出这句话。  
“啊..？”郑在玹似乎不明白文泰一的意思，帅气的脸上露出了疑惑的神情。  
“亲吻额头，似乎...”  
“抱歉抱歉，让您困扰了吗？我是习惯性地....啊...我小时候是在美国长大的，所以....”  
“对病人也这样吗？”  
“对家人会是这样。”  
“我又不是....”

“我说过会保护文泰一的，对吧？”郑在玹打断了文泰一的话，“那就算是我的人了对吧？”  
“你这个形容也太...不妥当了？”  
“是教授始乱终弃吧？”  
郑在玹突然冒出的话让文泰一不知道怎么接下去，或许是因为生病思维跟不上，文泰一感觉自己像是任人宰割的鱼肉，“我...我并没有？”  
“说过会信任我，结果只是逃走吗？”郑在玹一边反问的同时还在拆感冒药，“教授先把药吃了吧。”  
一边看着文泰一乖乖吞下退烧药，一边继续，“甚至不允许他人在记忆里留下痕迹，是不是太过分了点呢？”  
文泰一说不出郑在玹的话哪里不对，明明知道不对劲又不知道该从何处反驳。  
“不是家人的话就成为家人好了。”郑在玹抛下的话让文泰一不知道怎么办。

“不要。”  
“理由呢？”  
“男人和男人做什么家人？”  
“教授的重点总是很奇怪。”郑在玹觉得自己明明是说比喻文泰一却很在意。  
“这很重要，你是gay吗？”似乎直男文泰一先生并不能接受这种家人关系。  
“不是的。”郑在玹明确地给出了否认。

但他吻了上去。

文泰一只是觉得自己要疯掉了。

07  
郑在玹亲了文泰一的脸颊，离嘴唇就一点点距离，“像这样，在美国很常见，对亲近的朋友和家人都会这样。”  
“可这里不是。”保守的东方男人似乎要被后辈的亲近行为逼疯了，由于生病整个人又昏昏沉沉没什么力气抗拒，连推开对方的动作都没什么攻击力，“靠那么近不怕被传染吗？”  
“教授只是普通的感冒，最近太累抵抗力下降了吧？”郑在玹若无其事的样子看得文泰一有点恼火，想说理说个清楚又觉得对方没有任何负担的样子显得自己很斤斤计较。  
“呀，小子。”文泰一换了一种语气，像电视剧里的混混，“小心我把你送走啊。”  
“教授不会这样做的。”郑在玹反而没有任何被威胁到的感觉，收拾完所有垃圾又走向文泰一，“教授该去休息了。”然后伸手轻而易举把文泰一整个人抱了起来，送到了卧室床上，“不好好休息明天也没法上班。”

“呀西...怎么说你也对老人太不尊敬了点吧？”文泰一微弱的抗拒并不能对结果造成什么影响，“好歹我是教授啊教授。”  
“在我知道教授的秘密以后，教授对于我来说是需要我保护的人了。”郑在玹又用那种没人能够拒绝的神情和语气说一些过分亲密的话，似乎文泰一也开始习惯新来的后辈过于直白的表述方式，把理由都归咎于从美国带来的坏习惯。  
“以后不要说这样的话了。”  
“哪样的？”  
文泰一在心里叹了口气，郑在玹总是在这种时候变得不聪明，也只好随他去了。郑在玹离开后文泰一盯着天花板发呆，然后就睡着了。

只是文泰一的病情似乎并没有因为睡眠而有所好转，文先生蜷成一团窝在被子里只觉得热的发烫，水分全都蒸发了个干净，迷糊中摸到厨房打开冰箱寻找冰可乐，只可惜存货似乎已经空了，只好拿了一瓶透明的水，拧开盖子就吨吨吨地灌，喝完大半瓶才觉得回上来又苦又辣的味道。  
矿泉水什么时候变成了烧酒？  
文泰一觉得要完蛋了，摇摇晃晃回到床上又缩进了被子。

大概是晚上，文泰一听到了敲门声，实在懒得动装作家中没有人在被子里躺尸，思维也是迷糊的，酒精弄得他更不舒服了，身体没有力气，又干又热又疼。  
似乎有人进来了，文泰一也懒得理会了，小偷先生，想偷什么就拿吧，反正他也没力气阻止。  
然后卧室门也被敲了，小偷似乎挺有礼貌的，不过文泰一也没有精神说一句请进，干脆就装没人吧，不要毁尸灭迹就行了。文泰一甚至屏住了呼吸，试图让外面的人觉得被子里没有人。

郑在玹又一次从被子里挖出小小一团的文泰一先生，不过这次状况变坏了，被子里一股酒精的味道，碰到的皮肤也烫的厉害，“教授，你烧的厉害，去医院吧？”  
“嗯？小偷先生，你要什么就拿吧，别杀我。”  
郑在玹摸不着头脑，不知道文教授在说什么。  
“杀了也行，太难受了。”文泰一的声音都是模模糊糊的嘟囔，吸吸鼻子还带鼻音，闷在被子里，听起来就像...小孩子撒娇？  
“教授说什么呢？怎么还喝酒了？生病还喝酒...”  
“有人陷害我...矿泉水变成了酒...”文泰一的声音逐渐不太平静，甚至带了一点哭腔。  
郑在玹看到餐桌上确实是烧酒瓶子，相信没有无良商家会在烧酒里放矿泉水，看来文泰一确实烧糊涂了。  
“教授，去医院吧？我陪你去？”郑在玹像哄小孩一样一遍一遍问，得到的回答不是哼哼唧唧的声音，就是念叨难受的嘟囔，总之没有一句是答应他去医院的。  
“嗯...哼哼...”  
“我要睡觉...”  
“想吃披萨...”  
“难受，喉咙痛，头痛...”  
“没力气...”  
“不去医院...”

郑在玹尝试把没有力气的团子抱出被子，结果像被树懒抱住的树，平常总是严肃的文泰一先生由于不想去医院抱着郑在玹的脖子不松手，然后裹着被子赖在床上不起来。  
“文泰一，你听话一点，不想快点好起来吗？”郑在玹似乎有点生气，病了还要滑板车回家，冬天还穿短裤，发烧还喝酒，生病还不肯去医院，文泰一根本不像个三十多岁的人，像个青春期不听父母话的叛逆小孩。

“在玹，在玹，是你吗？”  
“教授认得出我吗？”  
“我想吃~披萨。”文泰一的要求很无理。  
“去医院，看完病吃好不好？”郑在玹尝试耐心地哄孩子。  
“不去，不吃了。”文泰一抱着郑在玹的脖子，然后大刺刺地躺下了，郑在玹没控制好重心，就跟着一起倒在了床上。

文泰一很安然地把后辈当枕头抱着，郑在玹胆战心惊地僵硬着，也不知道是喝醉的功效还是生病烧糊涂的功效。  
“教授，你别这样了。”  
“借我抱一会儿。”文泰一口齿不清地嚷嚷，一半声音都被被子吸收了。郑在玹只能感觉后背的人滚烫，发烧也太厉害了，酒精的味道一阵一阵的，郑在玹有点急了，这样下去可不行，文泰一怕不是会被烧傻了。  
郑在玹尝试翻身，逃脱树懒的禁锢，直到翻过身面对面对着文泰一的时候对上了视线，对方眼神清澈，就那么盯着他。  
“教授...去医院吧？”  
然后郑在玹就被突然凑过来的脑袋撞到了额头，相应的，嘴唇也烫烫的温热的，“我怎么没发现你这么啰嗦？”  
“教授...你...”  
明明是主动的人接下去又眯上了眼睛，然后调整了姿势收紧了手臂，整个人又窝成了一小团，在郑在玹的胸口，抱着郑在玹的腰，把整个人埋了起来。  
郑在玹脑子有些空白，所以也没能控制住自己以牙还牙的行为，把文泰一放在自己面前，用同样的方式还了回去，只是这次不是亲吻脸颊，只是静止的嘴唇相贴，然后一下一下接触，轻轻咬了几下下唇，便没有更深入的行动了。郑在玹没有感觉到文泰一的反抗或反应，退开了距离睁开眼。

原来睡着了。

08  
文泰一的感冒过了两天才好，郑在玹每天都去照顾他，不过再次见到的教授和平常便没有两样了，说话平静且认真，无论是说正事还是瞎说，都保持着温和的状态，再也没有那天晚上的样子出现了，并且很遵从医嘱，按时吃药，睡衣也换成了长袖长裤。  
不过似乎文先生并不记得喝醉那天晚上发生了什么，所以见到郑在玹并没有出现任何特别的态度。然而郑在玹就不一样了，虽然表面上仍然保持着往常冷静的样子，可一见到文泰一就会不自觉想到那天自己冲动的行为，让他恨不得找个地方藏起来。虽然每天都会去文泰一家里，但真见到了人却总在躲避眼神。  
理由只有他自己知道，他差点没控制住自己。

“喂，您好，我想要一份夏威夷。”  
郑在玹进门的时候文泰一正在打电话，也就捕捉到夏威夷几个字。  
“教授要出国吗？”  
“啊？在玹你来了？稍等。”文泰一松开捂着电话的手，“嗯谢谢，写Moon就好了，45分钟送达吗？好的，再次感谢。”文泰一挂了电话，“你刚刚说什么了？”  
郑在玹意识到病号先生为自己订购了一份念叨了好几天的披萨外卖。

“为什么是moon呢？”  
“你念念看我的名字啊。”  
“所以我找到了，对吧？”  
郑在玹没头没脑来的一句话让文泰一跟不上他的思路，“找到什么了？”

郑在玹确信眼前的人就是过去的人，原来他远比自己想象地更早认识文泰一。

09  
“教授以前可是难得才请一次假啊？”漂亮前辈撑着下巴念叨，“没想到生病以后这么快又请了假。”  
“你们知道文教授为什么请假吗？”  
“听说是相亲？”  
“教授看起来一点也不像会为了相亲请假的人。”

郑在玹听着科室里的八卦，想着前两天去教授家照顾他的时候听到的对话，文泰一哑着嗓子接电话，无力拒绝无果后安静地接受。  
“怎么了？什么事很为难吗？”郑在玹把粥盛出来给了文泰一。  
“啊？又是粥啊，我已经恢复了。”文泰一拉开椅子坐下，“不是什么重要的事。”  
“听起来很不情愿。没想到教授也有不愿意做的事。”郑在玹坐在文泰一对面，场景似乎像习惯了很久的家人，他一时间有点恍惚，明明也就来了几天而已。  
“我看起来很百依百顺吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“相亲，相亲。麻烦事....”文泰一念叨起来，“又没法抗拒长辈的意愿。”  
“泰一自己是怎么想的呢？”  
“喂小子，怎么跟长辈说话的呢。”文泰一倒也没有很认真，只是随口的埋怨，“我没办法的吧？结婚这种事，会给对方很大负担吧？谁愿意和一个认不出自己的人共同生活呢？当然，我自己也很抗拒这种陌生感。”

郑在玹很认真地消化文泰一的话，“教授可以对我多说一点的，我很乐意听。”  
“听什么啊，真是...”

文泰一不是天生的病症，过去是医科大学数一数二的优秀学生，临近毕业出了事故，事故造成的最大的后遗症就是对人脸识别的能力出了问题。文泰一醒来后认不出自己的父母，生硬地用敬语问对方的身份，那种陌生感，文泰一至今还心有余悸。除此之外，事故导致的一系列麻烦让文泰一几乎失去了所有东西。当时要不是现在的院长愿意接收他进医院，他大概早就放弃这条路了。  
文泰一很珍惜院长先生给他的机会，因此过分保护自己，尽可能地埋葬这个秘密，让天之骄子回到不起眼的开始，不引人注目，不发挥才能，成为孤立的安静的个体，文泰一也是愿意的。  
事故给父母也造成了不小的问题，事故后他有一段时间自暴自弃给父母带去不少麻烦，文泰一恢复过来后便尽可能地顺从父母的建议。  
所以，相亲也好，结婚也好，如果父母必须要他这么做的话，他或许也会试着接受的。

“教授在哪里相亲呢？对方是个什么样的女士？”郑在玹好奇地问。  
“医院对面的咖啡厅，对对方不了解，反正发的照片我也记不住。”文泰一喝完了碗里的粥，“明天可以吃披萨吗？”  
“教授恢复了我就不来打扰了。”  
“打扰也行的。”文泰一维持着没什么波澜的表情，语气也很认真，“可以带披萨来打扰的。”  
“教授很喜欢开玩笑呢。”  
“我是说冷笑话的一把好手。”文泰一似乎很自豪。

文泰一连着请了假，到了相亲日提前坐进了窗边的位置，比女方晚到会造成他很多麻烦，另外也不知道母亲对对方透露了多少自己的病情，苦恼着等一下应该如何开口。  
“你好，请问是文泰一先生吗？”一名女子走到他对面，文泰一看到她穿得很干练，黑白色的职场女性的服饰，很正式。而他穿了最喜欢的大号红色羽绒服，由于文泰一并不属于高大的类型，看起来像偷穿了大人衣服的小朋友，又或者像个最大号的泰迪熊娃娃，与对方似乎并不适配。  
“您好，金小姐，我是文泰一。”文泰一礼貌地起身与对方交换名片，只是这样的动作和着装搭配起来有些怪异。  
“文先生，太多客套就不必了，想必家母也是希望我们能进度快些。”对方似乎性格也和着装一样强势干练，“您的情况我了解得不多，我希望我们双方先交换对对方的要求和自身的一些信息，包括生理健康，相信双方父母一定会希望我们尽快成家生育，您觉得可以吗？”  
文泰一不是很习惯这样快节奏的方式，他是一个很慢的人，对方炮弹一样发射的问题让他觉得有些不适应，但确实这是很有效率的方式，“好的。”  
对方像面试一样报着她的身高体重职业年薪，确实是一名优秀的女性，学历高工作也很棒，虽然文泰一辨认不出对方的样貌，但想必即使从割裂分开看的五官，应该也不是不受欢迎的相貌。然而文泰一确实觉得自己或许并不能适应对方的节奏，对方介绍完以后就开始进入了现实性的环节，房子车子金钱孩子，说得文泰一头痛极了。  
“抱歉，金小姐我稍微打断一下，假设我们能够结合生子，孩子读的高中是不是考虑得太远了？”  
“我是个习惯做规划的人。”  
“可生活并不会按照你的规划走。”  
“我会让它按照我的规划走。”对方很强势。  
“这里出现一个稳定存在的定值。”文泰一指了指自己的脑袋，“我有大脑的疾病，在人脸识别方面的，并不是遗传病，但它足以随时影响你的规划。”  
对方愣了一下。  
文泰一接着说了下去，“似乎我的母亲并没有向你说这些？真是糟糕，我代她向你道歉。”在一个陌生人面前坦然把自己的病情半真半假地往坏了说，“还请金小姐对外保密。”  
对方沉默了一段时间，随后她的话让文泰一惊讶，“文先生，这并非遗传病是件好事，不过我的要求也会相应变动。毕竟说一句冒犯您的话，您是一个残缺的人，我愿意接受你，同时我理应获得一些补偿。”

文泰一在心里说了些脏话。  
对方滔滔不绝地说了些房产证留名字首付他方父母出资之类的话，搞得文泰一很想起身离开，但确实碍于父母的要求，他才一而再再而三地退让。  
“文先生，我去下洗手间。”

女人起身后有个人也一同在她身后去了卫生间。  
郑在玹对着洗手台清洗自己的手，文泰一一直请假，因此也不知道他今天休息。郑在玹原本并没有想要探究文泰一私事的想法，一开始也并不清楚文泰一相亲的具体时间，想来咖啡店也只是一时兴起，不过就这样关注了文泰一的整个相亲过程。  
郑在玹途中好几次想起身拉着文泰一就走，克制了很久才没那么做，因为会给教授带去不少麻烦。

“小姐似乎是个很优秀的相亲对象？”郑在玹开口对着镜子说话，身边是那位女士在洗手。  
看到郑在玹的脸，对方一愣，好像在确认是不是在同自己讲话，毕竟女性无论在什么年龄段被帅哥搭讪都会有些飘飘然。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
郑在玹笑了笑，酒窝露了出来，“可我一点也不这么觉得呢，修养糟糕会拉低整个人的平均分呢。”  
郑在玹也没等对方的回应就回到了自己的位置，和文泰一擦肩而过文泰一也没有任何反应。郑在玹还是挺放心的，今天穿的衣服鞋子是文泰一没见过的，即使见过他也不一定记得住，洗手间是死角，他不可能看到自己干了什么，能认出自己在旁边的概率微乎其微。现在的自己对于他来说，就是一个坐的很近不小心听到对话的陌生人。

女子情绪似乎不好很快就告别离开了，文泰一也没有挽留，对着冷掉的牛奶一个人喝了半天。郑在玹也没走，看着文泰一喝牛奶看了半天。最后文泰一似乎准备离开了，要求结账，开始整理自己的东西，起身要离开，却在往自己的方向走。  
“在玹啊，为什么在这里呢？不是巧合吧？”文泰一的声音还是平平淡淡的，却让郑在玹心里翻得惊涛骇浪。  
“为什么教授能认出我？”郑在玹不打自招了，说出来以后才懊恼了一下，应该装作不是，偷偷溜走，这下完蛋了，似乎偷听的事也被知道了。  
“不告诉你。”文泰一安静地把剩下的牛奶喝完了，戴上帽子准备离开。  
郑在玹慌忙找服务员结账，朝着文泰一的方向追了过去，好在文教授今天似乎并没有骑滑板车，慢悠悠地在街上往家的方向走，郑在玹很快就追上了。

“教授生气了吗？”  
“没有哦。”  
“为什么不生气？那个女人很过分吧。”  
“偷听不是好习惯，鉴于事情特殊，我决定原谅你。”文泰一停了下来转过身面对面郑在玹。  
“抱歉教授。”郑在玹差点撞在文泰一身上，良好的运动神经救了他一命。

“你要跟我回家吗？”文泰一转身又开始走，也不看他是不是跟上了。  
“可以吗教授？”  
“费用，一盒披萨。”文泰一很认真地说，“你把我相亲搅黄了，我没结婚对象了，你负责一下。”

？  
郑在玹似乎并没有理解文泰一的意思，脑子里只有问号，想问什么又开不了口，不过文泰一确实是个想到哪说到哪一本正经胡说八道的人。郑在玹为了确认这只是个玩笑，“泰一哥又在开玩笑了。”  
“没有哦。”  
“我要负责？”  
“你把人家赶跑了嘛。”  
“？”  
“教授你也看到那个女人很过分吧。”  
“你剥夺了我亲自把她气走的机会。”文泰一这次很认真地，拐弯进了一个似乎不是回家路线的小巷，郑在玹跟着他，结果被拽着摁在了墙上，文泰一也没有任何暴力行为，他不高大，也没有很大的力气，多亏郑在玹对他没防备，现在他们面对面地讲话。

“相亲对象没有了我会有麻烦，母亲会继续安排相亲，我会不得不去参加，最好的办法就是有一个伴侣，你暂时代替一下好了。”文泰一自顾自点了点头。  
“可...我是男的？”  
“没关系，我父母是接受心很大的人，对我他们很宽容。”文泰一伸出手，“你要是答应了就和我拉钩吧，不答应就当我没说。”

郑在玹不明白。  
“那你今天披萨想吃什么味道的？”  
然后伸了手，拉了勾。

为什么那么幼稚？郑在玹不明白。

10  
文泰一车祸后入院当实习医生，基本功自然是没有任何问题，应急处理手术打下手门诊一切都做得很好，第一年甚至拿到了医院的优秀新人。  
带他的教授并不知道他的情况，事实上，文泰一和他教授的关系并不算太好。那个人收病患的红包，巴结领导，虽然也不是什么十恶不赦的罪名，大韩民国私立医院中少有人不这么做。

文泰一虽然觉得不屑，但也不至于到伸张正义举报的地步。他总是事不关己就不管，别人怎样和他无关的样子。糟糕的事在于那个人要求他手下的实习医生也要“看人”，优先安排的不是老人和妇女，而是给红包给得多的病人。文泰一安静地不理会，甚至和他对着干，因为认不清人脸的缘故，有点病人恶狠狠叫着“你不知道我是谁吗？”文泰一就冷冷地说“不好意思，那位爷爷先来的。”  
总之一次两次坏了教授的好事，事情闹大开来，那个人巴结的副院长要求把他开除，而院长因为某些原因终于把他保了下来。

“院长，请问你找我...”  
“泰一啊，你是个很好的医生...”院长语重心长地开口，“所以我把你就下来了，你的教授和副院长要求开除你，我拒绝了。”  
“谢谢院长。”  
“这是一个不容易的决定，泰一，你的病情暴露了会增加你的把柄，你还想继续做医生吗？”院长顿了顿，“我知道你没办法接受他们的行为，我也替你换了科室。只是下一次可能就不那么容易了，泰一，医生最重要的事是什么呢？”  
“救人。”  
“所以继续做下去吧，你可以救很多人的。保持低调，不要让别人有机会把你赶走。”院长拍了拍文泰一的肩膀。

文泰一很感激院长再一次给了他机会，他很听话的，回避锋芒，变成一个普通的医生，不再试图亮眼，远离了那个是非之地，新的教授是个规矩人，文泰一也很规矩。文泰一不会傻到隔着科室去管那些破事，说到底，他也无可奈何。

就这样安安分分地成为了教授，文泰一看着郑在玹会觉得恍惚，好像自己以前也曾经是个耀眼的人，因为特殊原因没法发亮，难道自己也变成局限郑在玹的恶人了吗？

“在玹？”  
“是，教授，怎么了？”郑在玹从厨房冒出头，疑惑地询问。自从他们上次有了个无聊的约定，郑在玹会经常拜访文泰一的家。郑在玹其实并没有当真，他把所有的话翻译为单身年长的男人孤独需要陪伴。自己反正也没有事，对方又是自己尊敬且喜欢的教授，很乐意每天陪他吃饭。  
“你会不会讨厌我？”  
“诶？教授为什么会这样想。”  
“我不给你安排高难度手术，即使你游刃有余。”  
“新人也需要基础的实践，我没关系啊，都是在救人嘛。”郑在玹很认真地回答。  
“跟着我你会失去别人对你的关注，做不了天才，也可以吗？”  
郑在玹想了想，“嗯，可以哦。”

郑在玹现在不太清楚自己对文泰一究竟是什么感情，全无杂念的尊敬是不可能的，自己早就在偷吻后越了界。两人之间玩笑一样的约定，郑在玹自己没有当真，他感觉文泰一也没有当真，只是说着玩而已，每天留下一起吃饭，饭后离开，又好像是真的伴侣。

“在玹，我们之间不要用敬语了吧？”文泰一裹着毯子窝在沙发里，看着郑在玹忙碌的样子，突然冒出来一句话。  
“好，泰一。”郑在玹改得很顺畅。  
文泰一觉得果然还是不太适合，他怎么叫的那么顺口。

“泰一，我回家了。”  
“留下也可以的。”文泰一吃着品客薯片看电视，“伴侣是可以留下来过夜的。”像是开玩笑一样随口讲的话，也没有回头看正在穿衣服的郑在玹。  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”文泰一嘴里还有薯片，回答得很敷衍。  
“好，下次我会考虑。”  
“拜拜！记得关门！”

所以周末文泰一迷迷糊糊地开门，看到提着行李箱的郑在玹脑子有点转不过来。  
“你要干嘛。”  
“留宿啊，泰一。”郑在玹提着行李进门，“多留几天的预备。”

文泰一的父母打电话回来问过相亲进度，文泰一说没成，但是交了新的男朋友，对面爸爸挂了电话，妈妈又重新打过来说是好孩子吗，可以给妈妈介绍一下吗？文泰一拉着郑在玹一起视频。  
后来文泰一收到妈妈的消息说，长得太俊俏了，真的愿意做你的男朋友吗？文泰一气得说反正对我来说没区别，就再也没回复。为此还迁怒了郑在玹，藏起他沙发上的被子说今天你回家吧，被子不见了。

医院里他们仍然是前辈和后辈，传言因为没人在意而消失，郑在玹在工作时间仍然安分地说着敬语，却在独立办公室或是吃饭的时候光明正大地直呼名字。

文泰一有的时候也在想，自己为什么要给自己造成这样的局面，自己也不当真的说出了一些心里希望成真的想法，是试探，也没有抱任何希望成真。可是郑在玹总是会答应的，也不知道是真傻还是装傻。  
自己喜欢对方吗？文泰一坐在办公室摇头，又不是毛头小子了，说什么喜欢不喜欢。对于这个年纪的自己来说，适合很重要，郑在玹是个很适合一起生活的对象，文泰一也能感觉到他们玩笑似的生活里，郑在玹很照顾他，如果可以，一直这样下去也不错。

文泰一又摇了摇头，拍了拍自己的脸。想什么呢，对方才几岁，自己几岁了，人家还正值适合恋爱的美好年纪，未来也会找个很温柔的伴侣结婚。文泰一向来不是喜欢为别人考虑周全的人，一向随着自己的想法走，对方愿意跟着自己也不会赶人，对方离开了自己也无所谓。  
可是这次他没法不考虑这些。  
因为，似乎，再不考虑，就想独占他了。

11  
郑在玹和往常一样准备晚餐，文泰一光着脚裹着毯子跑到厨房，凑得很近，站在郑在玹身后，“好香！什么时候好！”  
郑在玹很自然地，侧过头在对方额头上留下一个轻吻，“快了。”  
自然到文泰一面无表情地回了一句“哦”，郑在玹转过头继续翻炒五花肉，文泰一抱着毯子回房间，关上门以后安静了几秒，又开了门，“在玹，你刚刚，干了什么？”  
“嗯？”  
门又被狠狠关上了。  
文泰一整个人缩进了被子里，床上就剩一小坨被子，他蒙着脸，不把身体的任何一部分露在被子外边，然后疯狂踹被子打滚。

文泰一，你的反应也太大了，这个年纪的人应该不会为这种事情而把卧室弄得一团糟的。  
文泰一抱着脑袋，怎么会不记得呢？喝了酒又不是醉到昏迷，清清楚楚记得自己脑子发热为了以牙还牙主动亲了郑在玹的嘴，郑在玹以牙还牙再还牙地吻了他不知道几下，出现在梦里好几次的场景，靠着生病睡着的借口蒙混过关，装作不记得又开玩笑似的渐渐把他圈在自己身边。  
什么美国坏习惯，那自己也不是美国长大的，为什么不排斥这样的动作呢？  
还有第二天早上身边留下的香水味，和咖啡厅里在浓郁咖啡味中一下就识别出来的相同味道，明明想凑上去问干嘛在这里蹲他相亲，又装作什么也不知道的样子，本来想一直装到离开，最后却忍不住想偷偷炫耀一下大摇大摆地走到他面前，质问怎么在偷听。

这样的我，也能随时随地认出你。

他们面对面吃晚饭，谁也没开口。郑在玹第一次和文泰一一起吃饭的时候就被说过，吃饭的时候应该好好吃，所以他也很听话，埋头吃饭。文泰一脑子里乱七八糟如乱麻，还没等冷静下来，身体却自己开口了。

“在玹。”  
“怎么了？”  
“人生中出现一些把控不住的事情该怎么办？”  
“尽力就好了，泰一。怎么了吗？”  
“对在玹来说，我是什么呢？”  
“嗯...”郑在玹放下了筷子，很认真地在想，“是前辈，教授，尊敬的人。”  
“除此之外没有了吗？”

“可以有吗？”郑在玹盯着文泰一。  
“什么意思？”  
“我对泰一的心思，有很多，但是我不允许它们随意的出现。泰一是需要被我保护的人，是很在意也很重要的人，爱也好，喜欢也好，直接说出来都会感觉分量不足。”郑在玹难得说了这么多话，“硬要说，我可以同意泰一所说的伴侣的概念，甚至仔细想过，如果未来一直如此也是完全可以的事情。另外，我的心思可能比这些所有加起来，都更不可告人。”

文泰一没有想过郑在玹会那么认真地说出这么多话，原本他是想对郑在玹说些什么的，却好像被抢了先，现在应答说我喜欢之类的话就像是软绵绵的一拳毫无分量，听到直球又让他耳朵泛红心跳乱蹦，憋了半天才憋出一句话，明明已经紧张得半死，语调还是平静又普通，毫无波澜的样子。  
“在玹，你就是我把控不住的因素。”

文泰一觉得自己不该这么说的，看起来毫无反抗之力，像任人宰割的鱼肉，就坐在平时温和实质是肉食动物的后辈对面，对方高大，有力量，有智慧，随意就能让自己无法逃跑。郑在玹起身的时候筷子从碗上滚到了桌上，文泰一瞪大眼睛也只能看到阴影和光。

被吻了。

不是生病时候有借口的玩笑，不是从美国长大的坏习惯，不是不经意的行为，是理智清晰的，充斥情感的，带着侵略性和波涛汹涌的，属于伴侣的吻。

郑在玹撑着桌子，另一只手轻捏着文泰一的下巴，让他抬头能贴上自己的嘴唇，低头准确地吻，舌头撬开牙关，温柔，肆意的，让自己柔软的舌头侵略对方柔软的口腔，交换带着对方味道的细菌。  
文泰一的嘴唇，为什么会那么软？

郑在玹松开了文泰一，坐回了他对面的位置，筷子掉在了桌上，郑在玹拿了纸巾擦拭。遮挡光的影子离了开去，文泰一眼睛被闪到了，眯着眼揉了揉眼睛。

“教授，如果要结婚，考虑一下我吧。”郑在玹重新拿起筷子。  
“你的进度太快了。为什么非要结婚？”文泰一被这样的言论冲击到了，回复却还是正经。  
“还不是因为泰一先生不接受婚前性行为。”郑在玹没有说得光明正大，最后几个字被一同塞进嘴里的米饭搞得含糊不清。

“什么？”  
“没什么，你听错了。”郑在玹回答得很诚恳，“教授，你可能不记得，十多年前你救过一个断腿的小子，虽然对于教授你来说只是帮助的很多人里的一个，但是对我来说你是唯一一个。”

“在大学的讲座，也是教授推着我让我成为医生的。”  
“我对教授的情感，很难用语言描述清楚，毕业前的憧憬，好不容易来到同一个医院的激动，被推开时的失落，产生交集的快乐，知道秘密后的心疼，逐渐产生了保护你的想法，还有骗你的美国人的习惯。”郑在玹慢慢地坦白，“我只是想亲亲你。教授让人心疼，让人不得不关注，在意，而后产生占有欲，保护欲，不可言说的欲望，和爱。”

郑在玹说的很慢，停顿的时间也很久。  
“我也害怕教授你对我说，你说的话是开玩笑的。伴侣什么的，只是逗我玩的。”  
文泰一脑子快爆炸了，他原本就是这么打算的，被拒绝也能有退路说是开玩笑。没有人会答应啊，正常人谁会觉得这种要求不是开玩笑啊？郑在玹，你不是天才吗？是真的不明白还是在装傻？先把这些话说出来，是要让我毫无退路了吗？  
“教授的每一句话我都会认真对待。”郑在玹看起来过分诚恳，文泰一没办法对着他闪亮亮的眼睛问你是不是骗我，这会让他产生罪恶感。

文泰一好想逃走。  
于是他就逃走了。

郑在玹看着文泰一说了一句失礼了，然后失礼地逃进了厕所。文泰一靠着关上的门，慢慢坐在了地上，明明是第一次开始为别人考虑的，担心对方的意愿，想着要不要趁早让对方回到他应该有的人生轨迹，可突如其来的，让他没有后顾之忧的知道对方的心意。

原来他这样的人也可以与人相爱。

“泰一？”  
郑在玹敲了敲厕所的门，文泰一已经在里面呆了近半个小时，该怀疑他是不是挖了地道逃跑了。  
“在玹。”文泰一深吸了一口气，“要做吧？”  
“什么？”郑在玹好像没理解他的意思。  
“对不起，我对着你说不出口。”文泰一吐出气，捂着自己的胃，“伴侣分内的事情我都会接受的。不急着结婚也可以，你以后改变主意也没关系，我会接受的。”  
“泰一...我不是...”郑在玹感觉自己被当成下半身思考的动物了，虽然难以言喻的想法里确实带着对肢体进一步接触的渴望，想拥抱着他的愿望很强烈，想没有理由地吻他，或者更深的交流，都很想，可是绝不是只有这个。  
“我知道的，性只是爱的一部分不是全部。但爱是包括性的，我可以接受的。”文泰一声音很平静，其实明明胃一抽一抽的，心跳也响得震耳欲聋。  
“在玹啊...”文泰一笑了笑，“怎么办啊？快要四十岁了，第一次特别想结婚呢。”

“对象是我的话，我可以满足教授的愿望。”

12  
郑在玹的被子枕头被文泰一从沙发抱到了床上，郑在玹看到文泰一老老实实长袖长裤的成套睡衣，郑在玹打趣问，“泰一不穿短袖和五分裤了吗？”结果对方没有回应，回头看的时候才发现，像柴犬屁股一样的后脑勺，两边耳朵尖尖红得滴血。  
“泰一，我关灯了？”  
“哦.....”  
文泰一是扑进床里面的，用力地踢被子甩被子让被子完美地包裹他，他很想装的很自然，可是话都说出口了，意味着今晚一定会发生什么。文泰一感觉到床铺往下一沉，身后有了体温，贴得很近，但还没有碰上。房间安静地只能听到两个人的呼吸，平稳的，此起彼伏的。

“泰一，我可以抱抱你吗？”  
“哦..可以的。”  
郑在玹有力的手臂伸进被子环住了自己的腰，向他的方向紧了紧，身体就贴上了。文泰一脑子乱乱的，呼吸开始不平稳，感觉到后背的温度，靠近的怀抱也是温暖的柔软的，不是硬邦邦的身体。似乎屁股还没有落入危险，文泰一不知为何松了口气。  
文泰一，你在紧张什么啊？快四十岁的人，没见识过吗？好歹年轻时也和女孩子有过快乐的青春时光吧？人的裸体有什么好怕的吗？学医的不就早就看惯了吗？即使是男性之间性交也没什么好紧张的吧？以前学肛肠科的时候不是没实践过啊？

“泰一...”文泰一感觉到毛茸茸的脑袋安心地埋在他的颈窝里，贪婪地闻着他的味道，“我真的很喜欢泰一先生。”  
“你这么说...我会不好意思....”  
“很喜欢很喜欢，是我最珍贵的人。”郑在玹轻轻咬了一口文泰一的耳垂，感觉到对方在怀里缩了一下，“我会庆幸能够第一次遇见，还有后来的所有重逢....”郑在玹吻着文泰一的耳朵，舌头轻轻地舔了舔，“以及那么幸运能让泰一喜欢我。”  
“说什么喜欢啊...别舔，好痒啊.....”文泰一庆幸现在什么都看不见，他的脸一定红得发烫。

黑暗中让身体变得敏感，文泰一能感觉到对方的手臂不再甘心只搂着腰，从长袖睡衣的下摆伸了进去，抚摸他的身体，文泰一胡思乱想这两天是不是吃多，本来看不见摸得着的腹肌都合成一块了。  
郑在玹用力汲取着文泰一的味道，忍耐着慢慢相爱，轻轻地吻，感觉到怀里的人向自己的方向靠近，一缩一缩的，像只小动物。手里安抚着他的身体，文泰一的肚子是软绵绵的，没什么赘肉，但也不是硬邦邦的肌肉块，摸起来像棉花，身体也是滑滑的，热热的，顺着肋骨往上，摸到胸口的一刹那文泰一就蜷缩起来了，屁股紧紧贴到了自己的...下体。

“泰一哥很敏感。”郑在玹用确定的语气说着不太好的话，给人禁欲又下流的感觉。  
“请不要说这种话，会让我，呃...整个后背很痒。”文泰一感觉酥麻感从尾椎骨攀上后颈，根本没办法控制自己缩紧。  
“泰一哥，性是爱不可缺少的东西吗？”  
“只要生理正常应该是这样。”  
“那我的爱，泰一哥能感觉到吗？”郑在玹顶了顶文泰一，文泰一愣住了，什么时候他已经勃起了吗？硬邦邦的，硕大的，滚烫的，隔着许多层布料抵着自己的屁股，“泰一哥不愿意我不会强迫的，我会慢慢等。”  
文泰一脑子里的弦都崩了，感觉自己快要哭了，很紧张，但是好像还有点激动，想逃跑，又有被捕食者的本能，在期待发生关系后两个人性质的变化，又或者是，确切地感受到了爱的存在。

郑在玹的指腹摩擦着文泰一先生胸口小巧的敏感处，不得不说他是一位医学优等生，很明白身体每个部分的功能，以及能产生快感的效益。文泰一感觉到身体的酥麻和与过去截然不同的快感，不再是来自活塞运动的生理快感，而是一种，近似于电流，从被郑在玹碰过的各个部位窜进脑子里。  
胸口的乳粒，被顶着被揉捏的屁股，被抚摸过的身体，还有因此竟然慢慢挺立的性器，文泰一感觉不可思议，又隐隐约约在期待更深的动作。  
“泰一哥...你的味道很让人安心，拥抱着像个小朋友，让人想要保护你，也被我用力地需要和依赖着。”郑在玹喃喃自语，手上隔着格子睡裤揉了揉硬起的性器，“泰一没有骗我，没有开玩笑，真好。”

郑在玹有点发愣，胸口背对着他的人任性地不管他乱摸的手，转过身体和他面对面，然后不管不顾地凑上去吻他。文泰一在心里骂了一句，用力过猛，撞到牙齿了，隐隐的疼也没有阻止他继续加深这个吻，好像下定了决心一样。  
郑在玹的手再次搂上身边小小的人，拉进自己怀里，双方勃起的下体紧贴，郑在玹闯进的手脱下两个人的裤子，不再隔着布料，而是肉体和肉体的坦诚接触。嘴上开始回应，用力地，尽自己所能地，去回应这份爱。

文泰一抱着郑在玹的脖子，他一时间也不知道自己应该怎么做，交给郑在玹应该也没问题吧？鲁莽的吻最后演变成被对方引导的样子，最后被吻得喘不过气，津液从嘴角流出来的狼狈人竟然是自己。

郑在玹握住两个人的硬挺，上下套弄着摩擦，从未有过的男性之间性的体验，似乎因为有爱的调味料，让他觉得满足且快乐。他松开泰一的嘴，翻过身让两个人变为上下的体位，麻利地蹬开两个人的裤子，黑暗里什么也看不清郑在玹摸索着解开文泰一胸口的扣子，“泰一哥，你故意穿成这样的吧？”  
“我...我没有...”  
好不容易解开的扣子，文泰一感觉胸口凉嗖嗖的，随即敏感的软肉被湿热的口腔包裹，灵巧的舌尖围着乳晕打转，酥麻的电流一阵一阵，让文泰一没压抑住自己的声音。  
“啊...在玹...”  
下身也在被照顾着，仅仅是对方用手就已经让他快要绷不住了，文泰一从来不知道自己会对男人起生理反应，也不知道男人用手也能让他产生快感，甚至有想射精的欲望。  
不行不行不行，文泰一，你才几岁，不至于时间那么短吧？  
可是如果想到这是郑在玹的手，在手术台上灵巧，严谨，禁欲，且骨骼分明漂亮的手，在为他做这种事情，文泰一晕晕的，要疯了。

郑在玹加快了速度，手上也只照顾了文泰一一个人的硬挺，突然他对胸口的敏感失去了兴趣，但随即文泰一就知道更糟糕的事来了。郑在玹用嘴含住了，温热紧致地包裹，舌头对棒状物体的刺激，顶端顶着软肉。文泰一丢脸地在刚进入不到一分钟的时候就射精了，射在了郑在玹的嘴里。

“对....对不起...唔...我...呼呼...”  
“没事的，没关系，很甜。”  
“虽然我没吃过，但是我知道精液含盐和蛋白质。”  
“那教授尝尝看自己的味道？”

带着自己精液味道的吻突如其来，快到文泰一还没来得及拒绝，就发现真的是咸的。想到对方都没有排斥，自己也没有想象中那么排斥，文泰一开始怀疑自己是不是快四十了才发现自己特殊的变态癖好。  
“到此为止就够了。”郑在玹温柔地亲了亲文泰一的脸，嘴角，鼻尖，眼睛，“教授在害怕吧？还没有做好准备吧？”  
“..你还没...”  
“我不要紧的，泰一...我第一次做这样的事，还可以吗？”郑在玹问的很认真，像在做术后反省会议的总结，“舒服吗？有弄痛你吗？”  
“没....没有...很，很有天赋...”  
“噗，那就好...我去厕所解决一下，要是困了就先睡吧。”郑在玹摸着文泰一软软的头发，又没忍住地亲了他两下，好像怎么都亲不够。

“...做吧。”文泰一在郑在玹起身的时候抱住了他，郑在玹压在文泰一身上，滚烫的硬挺存在感太强，文泰一还是有点紧张的，可是没有关系的，“我们做吧在玹，我想做。我没试过，你来吧。”  
“泰一，不用勉强的。”  
“没有...我很想，很想拥有和你结合的经历。”文泰一对着黑暗说出了他想把自己埋起来的话。  
“我会小心不弄疼你。”

郑在玹说到做到，即使这样大大增加了他忍耐的时间，他翘着硬挺，吻着文泰一的胸口，刺激他敏感点，手指慢慢伸进无人勘探过的后穴，是紧致且干涩的。扩张很难，郑在玹找了乳液代替润滑剂，手指在紧致的甬道中抽插，直到戳到某个地方文泰一整个人颤抖了，郑在玹便有意无意地去刺激前列腺的敏感点，这样可以让这次经历少一些疼痛。  
最后进入的时候还是开裂了，初次承受加上过分的尺寸，文泰一倒吸冷气，郑在玹差点就离开，“对不起对不起教授...别做了..这...对不起...”  
“别走，我们做完。”文泰一拉着他的手臂，勾着他的脖子轻轻念叨，“有点疼，多亲亲我...让我转移注意力，刺激前列腺也是好选择。”  
郑在玹慢慢抽插，等待初次承受的入口适应他的大小，血液润滑的肠道，疼痛也减少了很多，郑在玹吻着文泰一，轻轻咬他的嘴唇，手上刺激着再次半硬的他的欲望，腰一下一下的挺动，每次都撞击里面凸起的敏感点。  
“不...不疼了....快一点...”文泰一被用力撞了一下，声音断断续续，逐渐发出了猫一样的呻吟，“嗯...在玹.....很..很厉害...”  
“泰一，我好想你，很想...”郑在玹逐渐加快腰部顶动的速度，逐渐湿润的肠道紧紧包裹他硕大的性器，像在吞吸，太迷人了，快感很恐怖，郑在玹小心地控制自己不失去理智，太舒服了，太想要更多了，两个人的身体，太适合了。

深深插在体内的硕大极度缓慢的抽出，又极度缓慢的推进，火热的肠道饥渴的绞紧粗大的硬挺，似乎想要让泰一的身体记住他的形状，他的温度，他的气味。  
郑在玹忍不住地用力捅进了深处，茎身被突如其来紧紧包裹，又再次抽离，粉嫩的软肉随着快速的抽插被带出身体，又重新捅进，偶尔才加快速度。有时缓慢地，巨大的龟头撑开洞穴，抚平皱褶，被他硕大的性器捣开，因为硬挺的推进，那狰狞的青筋滑过薄薄的洞口进入里面，长长的茎身一寸寸的挤进肠道里，他同时能感到整个东西在肠道里拓开道路，帖着肠壁缓缓前行。  
疯了，文泰一竟然感觉到承受不住的快感，快乐到就算死在现在也没关系，“在玹...我要死掉了....”  
“那我们一起死掉行不行呢？泰一，我要疯了，你在吸吮我，需要我....”  
“我想射...”  
“一起好不好？”郑在玹的速度和深度又到了新的高度，对准软肉疯狂戳弄，每一次抽离又捅入都准确得让从没有波澜的文先生浑身止不住的颤抖，眼角被干出生理性的泪水，脖子和腰狠狠地向上弓起。

郑在玹埋在文泰一的颈窝里，两个人身上都是汗液，喘息是粗重的，两人腹部也有了新的液体，“对不起教授...射在里面了....可能要去厕所清理...”  
“没力气了...”  
“抱你去...”  
文泰一听话地搂着郑在玹的脖子。

浴室氤氲，郑在玹小心翼翼帮文泰一清理体内的体液，帮两个人冲洗干净身体，结果文泰一在浴缸里昏昏沉沉睡着了。最后软乎乎的一小坨，被郑在玹抱着湿漉漉的，热乎乎的，塞进了自己的怀里，用被子裹紧了两个人。郑在玹自己的被子已经不知道什么时候被他们踢到了地上。

“泰一，晚安。”郑在玹亲吻了睡着人的耳朵尖，在心里默默加了一句肉麻的话。  
我没有想到会这么爱你。

13  
他们活的越来越像一对伴侣，很契合。  
文泰一会因为一些小事情心动，比如洗完头的郑在玹打电话给值班的他问，“哥，吹风机，我找不到。”文泰一自己也不太记得自己塞哪里了，认认真真胡说了几个地方，听到电话那头郑在玹很开心的声音说找到了，他就会心动。  
他觉得自己也是被需要的人。

文泰一的新爱好是关灯后摸郑在玹的脸，他说他在视觉上记不住，但是或许触感可以记住，郑在玹就会趁机舔他手心。  
“痒死了。”

文泰一是个保守的东方男人，在外面绝对不会做出越界的事情，可是同样他对诚恳的眼神没辙。  
“泰一不可以亲我一下吗？”  
“还在医院，你疯了。”  
“那我可以亲泰一一下吗？”  
“不可以。”  
文泰一平静地拒绝，然后就会被正直的郑在玹先生用受伤的眼神盯着看，工作还在好好做，开会也是，最后忍不住的是文泰一，气势汹汹冲到郑在玹面前，捧着脑袋大声亲了脸颊一口，“够了吧？你好烦。”  
郑在玹就会笑眯眯露出酒窝点点头。

原本文泰一觉得如果生活保持这样就可以了，他可以不在乎自己的病了，可以把以前所有的不甘心都抛之脑后了，只想一直这样下去就好了。

可惜不能如愿了。

文泰一邮箱里收到匿名邮件，是他亲郑在玹的照片。他一时间有些慌张，却没有表现出来，只是谁也没告诉地删除了邮件，连郑在玹也没有说。  
随后，医院所有的人收到了相同的照片，文泰一感觉到某一天自己身上多了很多眼神，背后的议论开始增加，人们开始躲避，郑在玹却像没事人一样。  
“在玹，出了什么事情吗？”文泰一隐隐约约觉得有不太对劲的事情发生。  
“没事的教授，我会保护你的。”

那就是出了事情。

“恶心的同性恋教授还对自己科室的人下手啊？”  
“是叫文泰一吗？哪个科室的？”  
照片只有他的脸看得清，两个穿白大褂的人，只有文泰一的脸被拍到了。  
“教授...”科室里一个老实的医生单独来找文泰一，“我想更换科室。”  
“理由呢？我需要填一些文件的，可以是可以的。”文泰一冷淡地说，他感觉自己收到了怜悯和厌恶的眼神。  
“教授...”老实人犹豫了很久才开口，“那是真的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“教授您性骚扰男属下？”  
“？”  
“教授...医院所有人邮箱都收到了照片和描述。”老实人支支吾吾，“我没法继续待在你的科室里。”

这不过是噩梦的开始。  
随后更严厉的诽谤，文泰一在医院被带去警察局接受调查，虽然调查清楚是诽谤，“文泰一背后有路子”“骚扰犯同性恋逍遥法外”的造谣愈演愈烈。文泰一自己是无所谓的，他一直觉得清者自清，虽然他亲郑在玹是事实，这件事没有拍到郑在玹的正脸是最好的消息。  
反正自己只是一个无所谓的人，不触及自己爱的人，他就无所谓。

文泰一家门口被倒了不少垃圾，门上被喷了红色同性恋的喷漆。郑在玹被文泰一禁止出入他家，文泰一唯一怕的就是，自己的麻烦牵扯到别人。

噩梦持续发酵着，匿名邮箱似乎铁了心要把文泰一搞死，脸盲症的事情被扒了出来，一时间甚至上了地区新闻，“人都认不清给错药死了人怎么办？”“太可怕了，怎么会雇佣这种人？”  
文泰一删掉了郑在玹的联系方式，没有留下任何记录不允许郑在玹联系他，见他，自己翘了一周班，最后在周一的全院大会上提交了辞职信。

文泰一穿得很随意，插着口袋踢开多媒体室的门，一时间几百名医生全回头看着他，“我没有那么好看吧？别担心，我只是来交辞职信的。”  
文泰一把信封扔在讲台上，“听说我最近似乎，很被人关注？”  
低下窃窃私语，同性恋这样的字眼轻也能捕捉的到。  
“我不知道我在各位眼里是什么样的，我倒是可以讲讲我的故事。”文泰一拿着话筒随意的说着，“不过还是算了，医生有更重要的使命，比八卦一个普通人重要的多，时间很紧。”  
“关于谣言，我不会承认。”文泰一平静的话，分量极重地压在所有人身上，“同性恋，我是，与他人无关。”  
对不起了，郑在玹。  
连爱也被我一并否定了。  
“脸盲症，我是，我做了隐瞒，11年，我没有失败过任何一起手术。”  
“辞职信，不是因为我屈服。”文泰一把信封拿起来看了看，“是我对愚昧无知的人的失望。在座的医生们，我的八卦占用了你们多少本应该用于治愈病人的时间，我不知道呢，真遗憾。”  
“最后呢，祝你们仍在这片沼泽共同沉沦。”

文泰一说完就把话筒扔在了地上，头也不回地离开了。  
他没有看郑在玹一眼。

郑在玹收到文泰一的消息，“无论我做什么，你绝对不准出现，阻止，承认，请删除和我相关的信息，请不要傻乎乎地被卷进这些事情里，你是天才医生，治愈是医生的职责，对吧。伴侣的责任是双向的，你保护我很久，我也得做些什么。不过唯一遗憾是，该分开了。在玹，和你在一起的日子，很棒，棒极了。”

郑在玹很恨自己，听话地在台下握紧拳头，没有站出去，没有承认，没有阻止他。

12年前，现任院长的亲戚酒驾肇事逃逸，撞到一名年轻男子。亲戚磕着头求人，院长在发现撞得人是马上要进自己医院的天才新人的时候，气得差点把亲戚送进警察局。  
可惜包庇让他们成了一条线上的蚂蚱，受贿，那个冠冕堂皇的院长，和带文泰一当时的教授没有差异，只是做得更圆滑，更隐蔽，更擅长收买人心。  
脸盲症的文泰一，对于院长来说是定时炸弹，也是把柄，留在自己身边看着好过把他放出去。笑脸为他安排工作，让他们一家人对自己感恩戴德，买通警察帮人逃罪，心安理得接受贿款。  
定时炸弹的威胁如何解决？让它自我毁灭。  
院长暗中的推波助澜，让整件事进行的很顺利，解决掉文泰一，似乎多年的压力就这么消失了。

郑在玹在文泰一离开后仍然崭露头角，认识了太多有名有势的人，甚至被一名财阀老总收为干儿子。郑在玹很能干，很快当上了教授。  
“干爹，我觉得我做院长也不是不行？”  
埋藏了好几年的目的，终于在以把自己也浸泡在沼泽里为代价能够完成了。

“受贿，故意伤人，诽谤，包庇，怎么办啊？罪名都太轻了，哪个都比不上你给文泰一造成的痛苦吧？幸好加起来能让你死在牢里。”郑在玹很认真地对被拷走的院长说了这些话。  
X院前院长20年间的犯罪事实轰动了整个大韩民国，其中最大的受害者和一切破绽的起源，风口浪尖的文泰一终于洗清了所有负面影响，几年前的文泰一的辞职新闻又被翻出来，他当时的一番话再次震慑了全国，同时，他甚至成为了所有国民同情的对象。

可是郑在玹没能找到文泰一。  
很多年他都在找文泰一，都没有踪迹，他不知道去哪里找，他们一起的屋子早就好几年没人住了。

文泰一要想躲起来，郑在玹是找不到的。  
似乎这才是纠葛不清的结局。

——FIN——


End file.
